Printing apparatuses include toner applicators, fusers, and media transport assemblies. The media transport assembly includes a simplex media path and a duplex mega path. The simplex media path guides media to the toner applicator to position a respective side of the media towards the toner applicator to receive toner thereon and the fuser. The duplex media path guides the media to the simplex media path in a manner that another side of the media is positioned towards the toner applicator to receive toner thereon.